A Mother's Love and Betrayal
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Betraying the Dark Lord is not difficult if it means keeping Draco safe.


**Written For**

 **Around the Globe Challenge: Rickmer Rickmers (write about someone working for the opposite side)**

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank**

 **Family Terms: mother, sister**

* * *

Narcissa does not particularly like Muggle London for obvious reasons. The noise of the vehicles, the chattering of Muggles talking about nonsensical things like films and television, the shops lit up displaying bizarre non-magical contraptions. It's everything she's learned to hate since childhood.

Still, the message had told her to meet here. It makes sense, she supposes. Why would anyone try to find a Malfoy around such filth?

"Alohomora," Narcissa mutters, and the locked door swings open.

No one seems to notice. She almost laughs. Muggles never seem to see.

She steps inside, her wand gripped tightly in her hand. "Lumos."

The tip of her wand illuminates, casting light upon a group that's waiting for her. Wands are pointed at her, and Narcissa carefully places hers on the floor, her hands raised as she straightens up again.

"There's hardly any need for that," she says coolly. "I thought this was meant to be a peaceful meeting."

"You can never be too careful," Molly Weasley says, moving forward and retrieving Narcissa's wand. "You can have this back whenever you leave, but only if you leave in peace."

Narcissa bites back a laugh. "I fully intend to leave in peace, but it would be much easier if you lot didn't have your wands pointed at me. I'm unarmed, and I'm desperate. What more do you want."

"Lower them," a deep, familiar voice calls.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt," she chuckles. "I thought you were on the run."

"Where better to hide than a place your master believes is beneath him?"

Narcissa stiffens. Her voice becomes icy. "I have no master. My husband's choices do not reflect my personal beliefs," she says. "Why else would I come here?"

Kingsley gestures toward a table. Narcissa takes a seat and looks around. Molly, Arthur, Kingsley, Remus, and…

"Andi," Narcissa whispers.

Andromeda smiles at her sister. "I do hope you mean what you said in your letter to Molly," she says. "I've missed you."

Before Narcissa can respond, Kingsley clears his throat. "I understand this reunion might be a bit emotional," he says, his voice sharp, demanding their attention. "But there is a reason we're here. Narcissa, if you'll begin."

"As I told Molly, I do not like this new rule. I never cared for the Dark Lord or my husband's allegiance, but I had a duty to my family," she says, and her eyes meet Molly's silently pleading for her to understand as a mother. "My child is in danger. My Draco… Perhaps my reasons are not as bold and noble as the rest of yours, but-"

"A mother's love is reason enough," Molly says softly, and Narcissa smiles.

"How can we trust you?" Remus asks. "Betraying the Dark Lord could kill your entire family. How do we know that this isn't just a play?"

"You'll understand the love of a parent when your child is born," Andromeda says. "What it feels to love as a parent, I mean. This risk is small compared to the alternative."

Narcissa casts a grateful look at her sister. "I have information. The Dark Lord has chosen my home as his hideout. I hear things. Things that even his followers don't."

"Fascinating," Arthur says.

"Continue," Kingsley urges.

"Promise me now that no harm will fall upon Draco. No harm from any of you."

"You have our word," Kingsley says.

Narcissa takes a deep breath. Remus is right. If the Dark Lord discovers her betrayal, she will be killed. Draco and Lucius will undoubtedly join her in death.

But if she stays silent… If she allows the monster to continue… He is already displeased with her family. If he succeeds, if the world ultimately becomes his… There is no hope, and she knows that this is the lesser of the two evils.

Narcissa removes a map from her robe pocket, a map stolen from her husband's study. "There are attacks planned. Two major strikes on Friday," she says, indicating the red marks. "I do not know the time, but I know the places. You can be ready."

Kingsley takes the map from her, studying it with a frown. "Villages where wizards and Muggles live alongside one another," he says gravely.

"Take out all the traitors," Remus says, nodding.

"Our home," Arthur says, his eyes wide as he finds the familiar location.

"They've been watching you, of course. You know this," Narcissa says. "Your daughter is giving the Carrows trouble. Bellatrix has proposed a way to break her."

"Thank you," Molly says, tears in her eyes.

Kingsley rises to his feet. "Alert the other Order members," he instructs Remus. "We will divide our forces, and we will be ready."

"Right away," Remus says before disappearing with a _pop._

Kingsley approaches Narcissa, placing a coin in her hand. "Hermione Granger designed these for Dumbledore's Army. I've modified for our allies. If you hear anything important, use it and let me know."

Narcissa nods. "Of course."

Molly returns her wand. "Thank you. My family-"

She captures Narcissa in a tight, awkward hug. Unsure how to react, Narcissa simply pats her back. "Er… No problem," she says, managing to pull away. "I must go now."

As she heads for the door, Andromeda stops her. "Thank you," she says softly.

Narcissa hugs her, kissing her cheek.

"If only our other sister would have a change of heart."

Narcissa laughs dryly. "One can dream."


End file.
